¿Después, qué queda?
by Dei-chii
Summary: Con viaje a la vista y sin aclarar sentimientos que debieron haberse aclarado hace mucho. —Un te amo ahora, este momento ahora, y… ¿después, qué nos queda?. (Oneshot. TakuRan. Advertencias dentro).


**Notas iniciales:** Bueno, otro TakuRan, no tengo mucho que decir, eso me pasa por andar leyendo mangas, además es semana santa, semana de descanso para mí y tuve un par de malas noticias así que me desquito escribiendo. Me quemaré en el infierno porque esto parece una película porno -en semana santa-, aun así espero que lo disfruten. Más comentarios y agradecimientos al final del fanfic.

**Advertencias: **OoC**. **Escenas con alto contenido sexual, el lector puede tender a aburrirse y/o puede morir por exceso de azúcar por lo que recomiendo tener algo interesante a la mano y una dosis de insulina, solo para evitar riesgos.

**Inazuma eleven Go y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de level-5. **

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**¿Después, qué queda?**

**I**

—Ya Shindou, apúrate o no vamos a aprovechar la tarde como deberíamos.

—Ya voy Kirino— estaba empacando organizadamente el uniforme con el dorsal número 9, y pensar que pronto dejaría de serlo— ¿Cuál es la prisa?, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —Le sonreí a mi mejor amigo mientras él negaba lentamente, sus coletas se sacudían, estábamos en el club de futbol de la preparatoria, ya nos habíamos graduado del Raimon y decidimos ir juntos a la misma preparatoria, estando ya, en nuestro último año y a días de una nueva graduación.

—Somos muy jóvenes aun, pero no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Shindou, apúrate, debo ir a ayudarle esta noche a mi madre a hacer los preparativos de mañana y no vamos a poder ver la película completa—, tenía la sudadera del equipo y su bolso colgaba descuidadamente de su hombro izquierdo, sus manos estaban descansando en su cintura en forma de reproche, negaba sonriéndome y después dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Cerré mi mochila e hice un último esfuerzo después del arduo entrenamiento para alcanzarlo y ponerme hombro a hombro con él, —pensé que hoy seria nuestra tarde y te quedarías en mi casa— el atardecer estaba cubriendo el cielo de sus diferentes tonos rojizos.

—Ya ves que no, el restaurante últimamente está teniendo mucho éxito y tenemos un evento mañana a medio día, además mi madre necesita chefs extra; que bonito es el atardecer ¿No crees?— cambió de tema repentinamente pero no iba a dejar pasar esta, cosas que solo puedo hacer con él, para los demás soy el imperturbable y perfecto Shindou Takuto.

—Y más de tu ayuda ¡Oh gran chef Ranmaru!—reí suavemente, sujete fuerte la mochila en mi hombro a la vez que mi mejor amigo me miró asesinamente y hacía un par de pucheros realmente tiernos, rara combinación; —es un éxito porque cocinas mejor que tu madre.

—No cocino mejor que mi madre— volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente —Aún falta mucho para cocinar mejor que ella— sonrió.

Me quedé en silencio caminando junto a él, lo admiré de reojo un rato, como su cabello había crecido más en los últimos años, igual que sus pestañas y sus ojos seguían tan azules y vivos como la primera vez que lo vi cuando éramos pequeños; dejé todo eso de lado sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza y quise hacerle una última broma, así que tiré de su mochila haciéndolo trastabillar cosa que además hizo que ésta cayera al suelo, salí corriendo con un furioso Ranmaru tras de mí; al llegar a la puerta de mi casa ya me había alcanzado y golpeado la cabeza un par de veces.

—No debiste ser tan brusco Kirino— aun me sobaba la cabeza, realmente tenía mano fuerte.

—Y tú no debiste hacerme casi caer, te pareces a Kariya— Aun estaba enojado, muy poco, pero enojado le sonreí y abrí la reja de la casa para acto seguido entrar juntos a la mansión Shindou.

—No me parezco a Kariya, yo no te hago bromas pesadas, además siempre te desquitas conmigo— ambos conocíamos el camino, ya eran incontables las veces que ambos habíamos recorrido los mismos pasillos desde nuestra infancia.

Habíamos dejado hasta ahí la conversación, llegamos a la sala de televisión y me senté en el amplio sillón frente a la pantalla con el teatro en casa, Kirino cerró las cortinas del cuarto y se sentó a mi lado mientras las mucamas preguntaban amablemente que comeríamos hoy, y como era día de película decidimos que lo mejor eran refrescos y palomitas, para nuestros 17 años de edad y haber pasado ya a la preparatoria no habíamos cambiado casi nada.

Casi nada…

—Takuto…— Llamó Ranmaru a mitad de la película, la verdad era que estaba nada interesante, giré a verlo disfrutando una vez más de lo que estaba frente a mí; Los ojos azules de un tono más oscuro que el habitual estaban entrecerrados, la poca iluminación de la pantalla reflejada en su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos y la leve inclinación de su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Takuto— Me nombró de nuevo con el mismo tono que hacía que enloqueciera un poco al inicio y luego cada vez más; esta vez mordía su labio inferior suavemente mientras acercaba más su rostro al mío; y otra vez ese clic en mí cabeza indicándome que me tragara la decencia por un momento y decidiera beber de la copa de la lujuria, esto solo puede significar una cosa.

En un momento ya estaba arrinconándolo contra el sillón, arrancándole la ropa y dejándola tirada por toda la habitación. Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos, deleitándome con la suave piel debajo de mí, trazando con mis dedos las curvas que lo definían, enredé su cabello entre mis dedos; más suave que la misma seda, le desgasté los labios y le besé hasta el alma.

Sus hábiles manos arrasaron igualmente con mi ropa, sentí sus dedos aferrarse a mi espalda, halarme el cabello cada vez que yo marcara su cuello como territorio solamente mío; le sentí estremecerse, rodearme con sus brazos y embriagarme con sus labios, haciendo un torbellino de emociones en mi interior.

Y antes de dar en paso final ambos nos separábamos respirando agitadamente, con el último vestigio de cordura y auto-control que nos quedara en el cuerpo. Le observé detenidamente mientras se levantaba del sillón difícilmente, tratando de evitar mirarme a los ojos y recogiendo la ropa de ambos; cada vez que se agachaba no podía evitar pensar en que esta vez si hubiera querido penetrarle como a una chica.

Y me hubiera matado de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-.-.-

—Te acompaño a casa— Estábamos en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado, la película acababa de terminar y Kirino ya se estaba levantando y preparándose para salir.

—No creo que sea necesario Shindou, sabes que no es muy lejos— Sonrió como siempre lo hace, me acerqué a él y lo besé despacio.

—Déjame hacerlo— dije una vez terminado el beso. Sonrió y salimos juntos, era viernes en la noche y el cielo estaba estrellado a esta hora, vi su caminar pausado, con calma, estábamos a pocas cuadras de su casa; me pregunté otra vez si estábamos saliendo en verdad, jamás había sido formal, creo que apenas son encuentros casuales donde ambos mostramos al otro como somos realmente.

—Kirino…—Se giró a verme, era hora de decirle, de decirle que lo amaba, que me iría a estudiar fuera un año, debí pedirle egoístamente que me correspondiera, debí decirle... Pero el Shindou serio que todos conocen solo esconde al cobarde que hay en su interior. Ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Pasa algo?— me miró expectante, desenredándose un mechón rebelde de su coleta izquierda. Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos.

—No, nos vemos mañana si quieres, después de tu evento—, me sonrió y asintió, subió a la puerta y esperé a que entrara, antes de cerrar se despidió con su mano e hice lo mismo, suspiré cansado mientras empezaba a caminar a mi casa; hasta ahora noté el frio que hacía y es que Ranmaru me hacía olvidar de todo en un segundo.

Me pregunto si seré el único de los dos que tiene estos sentimientos, Kirino es todo un mundo y a pesar de que tengamos toda la confianza en el otro y nos conozcamos desde hace tanto tiempo, todavía me sigue sorprendiendo; todavía es un misterio.

**II**

—Shindou-san— Tenma me sorprendió al final del entrenamiento del viernes, ya había pasado una semana del último encuentro con Kirino, estaba cambiándome lo más rápido que podía antes de que Ranmaru otra vez se pusiera histérico porque no teníamos el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que fuéremos a hacer hoy.

— ¿Es verdad que después de la graduación se va a estudiar un año a Rusia?—Me quedé congelado un segundo, ¿Cómo es que se había enterado?, no lo había mencionado a nadie; esta semana había sido de las más pesadas, pues los profesores nos hacían trabajar extra con los exámenes y entregas finales, pronto unos cuantos del club nos graduaríamos y pensé que la información no se filtraría ahora. Traté de seguir con la misma expresión sería de siempre, lo cual fue un éxito.

—Pues sí, me voy en un par de semanas después de la graduación— traté de sonar lo más normal mientras inconscientemente mis ojos se dirigieron a la espalda de Kirino; no se había girado a ver, simplemente seguía en lo suyo, él iba a tomarse un año después de la graduación y yo tenía que habérselo contado hace ya un tiempo, pero la cobardía me lo impedía a última hora, pensé en irme a estudiar al conservatorio de Moscú desde que era muy pequeño, pues mis padres habían estudiado allí y yo quería probar y ver el mundo de otra manera.

Todos empezaron a reprocharme, pero contestaba disculpándome y diciendo que no había encontrado el momento, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta que quedamos solo él y yo.

—Ran…

—Vamos a cocinar hoy un pastel en tu casa, traje los ingredientes así que no me vas a dar un no por respuesta, además traje mi ropa porque me voy a quedar contigo este fin de semana, mi madre tiene un evento fuera de la ciudad y esta vez no voy a poder acompañarla—, su sonrisa estaba forzada, pude notarlo, asentí y nos encaminamos a la salida del edificio, de allí en adelante no mencionamos ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a la mansión.

Hicimos su famosa torta de fresa con nata y la comimos en silencio, no habíamos mencionado nada que no tratara sobre la receta o el horno, Kirino actuaba extraño y a la vez totalmente normal, como si no le hubiera importado nada. Yo sabía perfectamente por qué era; nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina a comer una vez estuvo lista la torta y acompañada de un batido que hizo una de las empleadas.

—Ranmaru— dije, el movió la cabeza en señal de que me estaba escuchando —Yo quiero contarte…

—No es necesario—, interrumpió —Digo, no es que me tengas que contar todas tus cosas, debiste tener tus razones para hacerlo, yo entiendo.

—No, yo no solo quiero decir…

—Está bien Shindou, digo, son tus metas, es tu sueño, el conservatorio de Moscú es el mejor en lo que quieres, y estoy muy feliz por ti — levantó la cara y sonrió con los ojos cerrados—créeme estoy muy feliz por ti— de la nada se paró y dejó los trastes en el fregadero, le seguí con la mirada.

—Lo que yo quiero decir es otra cosa— me levanté e hice lo mismo que él, me puse a su lado, estaba mirando al mesón de la cocina y tenía las manos apoyadas firmemente en él. —Ranmaru.

—No quiero tus disculpas—, vi como apretaba sus puños— ni que me cuentes nada sobre esto, simplemente actúa estas malditas semanas que te quedan igual que siempre y lárgate— abrí mis ojos impresionado, al chico seguro que es mi amigo le estaba temblando la voz con cada palabra, no es que Kirino nunca dijera palabrotas, creo que esta vez se estaba midiendo, podía notar la furia al pronunciar cada una. Me decidí.

—Que no es lo que te quiero decir, ¡Déjame explicarte!— grité alterado y lo tomé por los hombros, su mirada se enfrentó a la mía, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y molestos —Por favor.

—No—dijo firmemente, —no quiero que me digas nada, no quiero saber nada, porque eres un maldito egoísta Shindou, así que creo que tienes tus jodidas razones para ocultarme algo tan importante— se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre— porque al parecer en la lista de lo importante en tu vida no estoy yo.

—Por Dios Kirino, no es eso, además no es como si no fuéramos al…— me tapó la boca bruscamente.

— ¡No lo digas!, ya no digas más— su cabello tapaba su rostro— ya no digas nada Shindou— y antes de que pudiera actuar el salió corriendo y escuché como cerraba la puerta principal, entré en una especie de trance, lo que acababa de decir estaba en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierda entendió?, Dios no, él y su manía de interrumpirme—Salí corriendo a su casa, estaba seguro que iría allí, la casa de los Kirino estaba sola, un sitio seguro y cómodo en el que podía estar sin que alguien lo interrumpiera.

Corrí y ya no había rastro de Kirino en ningún lado, por algo era el defensa principal del equipo. No demoré mucho en llegar, estaba agitado; la lluvia había empezado justo cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa; toqué un par de veces, y me dije que no serviría, que estaba muy enojado y que debía aclarar todo en este mismo momento fuera como fuera.

Pero contra todo pronóstico Ranmaru abrió, estaba serio —no tengo nada que hablar contigo—pronunció con enfado y me cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que yo pudiera siquiera chistar una palabra. Espere 5 minutos, mi espalda estaba totalmente mojada por la lluvia que arrastraba el viento. Abrí silenciosamente, si algo sabía de Kirino es que nunca cerraba la puerta.

Me lo encontré allí en una esquina, dándome la espalda, ignorando que había irrumpido en su casa, abrazando algo que no alcanzaba a ver y lo que era más impresionante de todo, lloraba como un niño pequeño, cosa que nunca hacía; Cerré la puerta tras de mí, esta vez con la llave que estaba pegada en el picaporte, se alertó con el sonido que esto produjo, lo noté al ver como se respingaba y tal vez se regañaba mentalmente por no haber cerrado la puerta.

Me acerqué y lo abracé por la espalda, besé su nuca y miré por encima de su hombro que lo que tanto abrazaba era un viejo portarretratos, en él había una foto de nosotros de pequeños sonriendo abiertamente.

—Sabes cuánto duele, Takuto— dijo aun sollozando, no evitó que lo abrazara —duele aquí— tocó su pecho con su mano, no pude evitar que mis ojos se empezaran a nublar— duele tanto, tantísimo; que te vayas, que no hayas dicho nada y en especial que después de todo lo que hemos hecho pienses que no somos nada. Eso es realmente cruel—, su voz sonaba cansada, arenosa —duele más que lo hayas dicho— lo abracé más fuerte y empecé a llorar con él mientras negaba frenéticamente— y duele aún más haberme enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Me quedé congelado un segundo y aun con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas le volteé y lo besé mientras sonreía, en el fondo, eso último era lo que yo quería escuchar; limpie sus lágrimas y lo recosté lentamente en el suelo, poniéndome encima suyo; le quité el portarretratos y lo dejé boca abajo a un lado de nosotros, los chicos de la fotografía eran tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos a lo que somos ahora.

Le besé despacio, con calma, como si la vida se me fuera en ello; le bajé la cremallera y le quité la ropa dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto, lentamente desaté su cabello. Probé su cuello encontrándome con el sabor salado de algunas de las lágrimas que habían llegado a ese punto, reconocí un par de marcas del encuentro pasado y las besé con paciencia.

—Te amo— ya entrados en este punto, tuve el valor suficiente de susurrarlo cerca de su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo, haciendo que se estremeciera—Perdóname por no habértelo dicho—; tomé su rostro con ambas manos y negó suavemente, me tomó del cuello y volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos, uniéndonos en un nuevo beso.

—Shindou, debiste decirlo antes— puso sus manos en mi pecho, estaba tratando de alejarme pero yo no me moví un centímetro.

—Lo sé, pero quise preparar un par de cosas antes— tomé su mano y besé parsimoniosamente cada uno de sus dedos, no sé a qué hora me había rodeado la cadera con sus piernas; deslicé la mano que le sostenía hacía a mis hombros, para que se abrazara a mi cuello, me arrodillé con él aun pegado a mi cuerpo; y mientras deslizaba sobre su pantalón una de mis manos por su muslo izquierdo hice gala de la fuerza que el entrenamiento diario me había dado con los años y lo levanté del suelo, después de quedarme parado allí unos segundos en medio de la sala; hipnotizado con sus ojos, empecé a caminar a su habitación pensando que era más liviano de lo que parecía.

Torpemente prendí la luz y abrí la puerta de su cuarto. Lo recosté en la cama y terminé de quitarle lo que cubría ese cuerpo que había visto tantas veces y a pesar de besarlo de pies a cabeza jamás había saboreado totalmente, relamí mis labios mientras pasaba mis ojos por cada rincón del ser que más amaba en este mundo. Por primera vez lo vi avergonzado en una situación de estas, sonreí y empecé a darle un espectáculo igual al que me estaba dando, me quité lentamente la ropa, haciendo que su ansiedad aumentara.

Kirino no era alguien con mucha paciencia. Lastimosamente yo sí.

Una vez estuvimos como Dios nos trajo al mundo ya no sabía qué hacer, me quede congelado, tantas veces en situaciones similares, ¿por qué en este momento era diferente?

—Ahora, ¿no vas a venir?—abrió un poco sus piernas y vi cómo me sonreía juguetonamente, amaba la faceta apasionada de Kirino y es por eso que siempre trato de responderle de la misma forma, esta vez era diferente porque no nos detendríamos hasta llegar al final y ambos lo sabíamos.

Me puse sobre él cuidadosamente, deslice mis manos desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus muslos y llegando a sus caderas, repartiendo arbitrariamente algunos besos, lamiendo esa piel tan blanca, tan fina, tan suave; me detuve en su entrepierna mirando su ya despierto miembro, lo tomé con una sola mano y empecé a masajearlo, oí el colchón rechinar debajo nuestro y como Kirino arrastraba las sabanas a su lado tapándose la boca tratando de ocultar los gemidos que empezaba a emitir.

—No te calles— pedí, —quiero escucharte— Sonreí cuando volví mi rostro hacia el suyo, sus ojos entrecerrados estaban llenos de deseo, brillantes, con el tono azul más oscuro demostrando como poco a poco se perdía en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando

Se mordió el labio de esa forma que me hacía enloquecer y volví a ver su miembro entre mis manos, sin dudarlo un segundo lo introduje en mi boca y lo acaricie como si tuviera años y años de experiencia, ocultando que solo era un niño queriendo hacer cosas de adultos.

Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación, me encantaba su voz ahora, como si no hubiera melodía mejor que ésta; en un momento interrumpió sus gemidos con palabras tratando de decirme algo que yo ya sabía y que además quería lograr.

Y así lo hice, en un último grito con mi nombre Ranmaru llegó en mi boca y yo tomé toda su esencia, era salada, pero no me asqueaba en absoluto; algo de ella escapaba y la tomaba con mis dedos para seguir lamiéndolos.

—No… hagas— tomó aire—…eso, tonto— sonreí nuevamente y en el azul de sus ojos tenía mi reflejo, un yo que me sorprendió totalmente pero estando con Kirino no me molestaba para nada, me acerque a sus labios una vez más, aun con algo de su sabor en mi boca y lo besé despacio; mordí sus labios, sentí su pecho subir y bajar, su respiración irregular tratando de ser calmada, sentí como temblaba al paso de mis manos, al roce de nuestras entrepiernas, ya había despertado la suya nuevamente y la mía dolía, necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

Rugía en su oído ante los constantes roces, al sentir sus manos en mis muslos y mi espalda, apretando y acariciando todo a su paso, se sujetaba del cabello cerca de mi nuca y se aferraba fuertemente a mi espalda, haciéndome entender que aquí y ahora me necesitaba solo a mí.

Empecé a besar su cuello casi con desesperación tomé su aroma, hundiéndome y perdiéndome en él, pensando en lo que yo necesitaba era solamente estar con aquí con mi Ranmaru; enredé mi mano derecha en su largo cabello, esparcido por la cama, jamás me cansare de lo suave que es, besé uno de sus mechones y le sonreí cuando se sonrojo, lo solté y con otra mano dirigí los dedos a su boca haciendo que instintivamente los lamiera.

Una vez me pareció que estaban listos los llevé hasta su entrada, abrí sus piernas para hacerme más fácil del espacio que quería.

—Dime si te duele— dije mientras ingresaba el primer dedo, me sorprendió mi propia voz, ronca y deseosa, nos vimos a los ojos todo el tiempo, besé su frente un par de veces, él estaba incluso más nervioso de lo que estaba yo.

—Solo es…ah, incomodo—gimió e ingresé el segundo dedo, los moví en su interior, vi su mueca de molestia al tiempo metí el tercer dedo y al parecer este si había dolido, sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente y empezó a respirar profundó, como siempre nos habían enseñado si nos lastimábamos y dolía.

—Cálmate—le dije suavemente a la vez que repartía dulcemente besos por su todo su hermoso rostro, acomodé los mechones que se le pegaban en la frente debido al sudor, gemía desesperado; mis dedos iban cada vez más rápido y profundo hasta que salían y entraban más fácilmente indicándome que ya estaba dilatado. — ¿Listo?—pregunté amable, abrió sus ojos un poco, tenía miedo, pude verlo pero aun así asintió y los cerró nuevamente mientras respiraba profundo, otra vez.

Lo besé de nuevo para distraerlo mientras mi miembro buscaba su entrada, ingresé la punta y lo oí gritar un poco en medio del beso, acaricié su cabello para que se concentrara en el placer y no en el dolor, le besé pausado; no despegue mi vista un segundo de sus ojos, quería que entendiera que todo estaría bien y seguí empujando, sus músculos se tensaban, agarró la sabana y me enterró las uñas en la espalda, un dolor mínimo comparado a lo que imaginé que él estaba sintiendo.

Entré de una vez y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, su interior se sentía increíble, produjo un torbellino de sensaciones en mi interior, quería sentir más pero me obligue a quedarme quieto —Ranmaru… — dije en un susurro, preocupado y al momento en el que abrió sus ojos noté que se habían aguado, le tomé la cara con ambas manos y luego le besé la frente con toda la ternura que pude, acaricié su pecho, delineándolo como siempre y llegué de nuevo a su entrepierna mientras empezaba a masajearla, esperé a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Cuando empezó a moverse me di cuenta que estaba listo, los gemidos llenaron en segundos la habitación, fui lento al principio pero no pude evitar acelerar hasta llegar a un ritmo casi frenético, nos besábamos tan fuerte que nuestros labios empezaron a sangrar, sus ojos estaban totalmente nublados y consumidos en la lujuria y yo me ahogaba en el sabor de sus besos, en uno tan único que no quería que nadie más lo tuviera, lo quería solo para mí, siempre para mí.

Seguí moviéndome hasta que ambos no podíamos más, sentí tocar el cielo con las manos cuando ambos legamos a la cima del placer, Kirino se vino entre nosotros y yo dentro de él.

Me perdí en el tiempo que nos quedamos allí, respirando al compás del otro. Una vez calmados le mire a los ojos y sentí un nuevo clic en mi cabeza, lo besé nuevamente, demostrándole todo el deseo reprimido que tenía desde hace tiempo. Minutos después habíamos cambiado de posición y ahora Ranmaru estaba saltando encima mío, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y yo situando una de las mías en su cadera ayudándolo a subir y bajar, la otra lo masturbaba al ritmo de las penetraciones, nuestras voces se unían, nombrando al otro, gimiendo para el otro; mejor que cualquier fantasía o encuentro que hayamos tenido antes.

Y una vez más llegué dentro de él y Ranmaru manchando mi pecho. Cayó exhausto sobre mí, lo abracé y nos arropamos al fin con las sabanas. Regulamos lentamente nuestra respiración, sentí mi garganta arder y mis labios palpitar —te amo— dije suave, besándole la coronilla y me vio a los ojos mientras sonreía amargamente, le acaricié el rostro quitando los mechones que lo enmarcaban. Me sorprendí, como vez número mil en esta noche, al escucharlo sollozar escondido en mi cuello, Kirino no lloraba por nada –absolutamente nada- y que lo hiciera por mí me partía el alma.

—Takuto— dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz —mi Takuto— susurró nuevamente aferrándose a mí, lo abracé aún más fuerte y empecé a llorar con él— Dios, cuanto de amo— acarició mi cabello y se acercó a mis labios para darme un pequeño beso que sabía a lágrimas, a sudor y a amargo — un te amo ahora, este momento ahora, y… ¿después, qué nos queda?—; sonreí mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y de paso las mías.

—Después… ya verás— lo besé y se recostó de nuevo en mi pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas y su cama oliendo a nosotros. Espere a que su respiración fuera más calmada, dándome a entender que ya se había dormido, tome uno de los mechones del rosado cabello que nos cubría y enrollándolo en mi índice me dormí bien entrada la madrugada.

**III**

Dos semanas después de nuestra graduación estaba en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo rumbo a Moscú, como se había planeado desde el inicio, con mi maleta de mano y despidiéndome de mis padres y amigos.

—Tiene que mostrarnos fotos, Shindou-san— asentí a Tenma; lo que fue el Raimon en mi tiempo estaba allí, la mayoría estudió con nosotros, los otros se habían repartido en diferentes preparatorias de Inazuma. Tsurugi lo agarraba de la mano algo receloso, lo miré y le sonreí con culpa. Mis padres estaban lejos hablando con el entrenador Suzuno – que también era conocido del entrenador Endou, pero él se había quedado en el Raimon- y organizando algunos papeles más para el viaje, los altavoces del lugar informaron que debía abordar mi vuelo.

Mis padres se despidieron y me entregaron los papeles, me acerqué a un pequeño grupo que se había amontonado alrededor de un par de personas alegando sobre apuestas, suspiré cuando encontré a Kariya y Kirino peleando como niños de 6 años y a Hikaru tratando de separarlos.

—Ranmaru—llamé e inmediatamente se separó del menor con una sonrisa de "yo no rompo un plato", Hikaru me agradecía con la mirada que haya llegado en ese momento —es hora, nos llaman—

—Sí—, asintió, abrazó a sus padres despidiéndose por un minuto más, salió del pequeño grupo de personas que eran nuestros amigos, compañeros y familiares.— Nos vemos en un año, les traeré algo a cada uno, lo prometo—, se despidió con la mano al igual que lo hice yo y nos dirigimos dónde íbamos a abordar el vuelo.

—Pensar que esto era lo que me querías decir— susurró.

—Te dije que me dejarás explicarte, pero tienes una obsesión por interrumpirme— me miró frunciendo el ceño, —no me mires así que sabes que es cierto.

—Nada hubiera pasado si lo hubieras dicho desde el principio— encogí mis hombros de forma despreocupada y suspiró negando con la cabeza, queriendo decir que yo jamás cambiaría; lo que tanto había por decir no era el viaje en sí, si no en que con su madre y mis padres estábamos arreglando todo para que se fuera conmigo y tal vez confesarme allá, pero con Kirino no se puede prever la mayoría de las cosas.

—Realmente no me arrepiento de nada— se sonrojó al saber de lo que hablaba. —En fin— sonreí — ¿feliz?—, pregunté mientras le tomaba la mano y entregábamos nuestro papeleo a la encargada; me vio sonriente y le di un pequeño beso.

—Tonto, en público no— asentí mientras soltaba una risa — sí, lo estoy— giré a verlo mientras escondía su cara en el abrigo que traía puesto — ah, me dicen que Rusia es muy frio para ésta época del año, bueno, casi todo el año es frío en Rusia, espero llevar toda la ropa necesaria para no congelarme; te mataré si por tu culpa aguanto frio— otra vez cambiando el tema para evitar la broma que lo seguía, pero esta vez me había dado la idea de una mejor.

Me acerqué y le susurré —Descuida, se cómo mantenerte caliente—dejé salir parte de mi aliento en su oído y pude sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo se sacudía levemente mientras el rojo llenaba su rostro, volví a reír y me miró con reproche pero después volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Te amo— dijimos a la vez y nos abrazamos esperando para abordar, un año fuera, una relación nueva, y un mundo juntos hasta que el destino lo quisiera. Eso era nuestro después, nuestro futuro, junto a la persona que amábamos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Neh, que puedo decir. Lo primero, agradezco a Katitho (aquí KateJAzee) por leerlo y criticarme, espero que esta versión haya quedado mejor que la anterior. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre haberlo subido, pero en este momento ya no importa; ademas no quede tan descontenta con el resultado.

Sin más, gracias por leer, agradezco toda crítica constructiva que puedan dejarme, es el primer lemon que escribo así, realmente soy muy nueva en cuanto escenas de amor, sin embargo quería intentarlo; también me excuso por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar, y también me disculpo si fue muy obsceno y poco sentimental, trate de imprimirle todo el sentimiento posible. Aunque he leído peores *equis de*. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Deika fuera


End file.
